Four Grown Up Sisters
by tubazrule
Summary: The sequal to Four Sisters. Olivia has a girlfriend, Sara has a boyfriend, Allison has a job and Tempe has an agent.


A/N- This is my sequel to Four Sisters. The story does not follow cannon story lines. I apologize for the long break in all of my writing, I was out of town for most of the summer then school got hectic and then my laptop broke and so I haven't been able to update a lot and the updates will continue to be irregular because I still don't have a new computer but they will come, I promise.

Disclaimer: I own none of these shows; if I did they sure wouldn't be the smash hits that they are.

It was the middle of June. The four girls were finally getting together for an all out birthday celebration. It had been almost a year since they had last seen each other. Sara had been swamped with work and her boyfriend, Gil. Olivia had recently been 'engaged' to her lovely girlfriend Alex and was in the slow process of moving in together. The sisters had given those two plenty of space, know they may scare off Alex and they didn't want to break Liv's heart. Tempe had just started going out in the field more and was in the middle of writing a book. Ally really had no excuse except for not disturbing the other three's lives.

Liv, Al, and Temp were pretty close, living along the Eastern Seaboard. For Tempe it was bout a four hour drive to see Liv, in New York. Ally lived even closer to Olivia, just a short hour drive. Still, on the count of all the sisters being hopeless workaholics they rarely saw one another even just for dinner. Sara lived half way across the US in Las Vegas. Despite this it seemed Sara kept in closest contact with the others, especially Olivia. Because of this and the fact Liv still had an apartment she wasn't using; Sara flew in to New York to stay with her. The next day, Temperance was driving up and crashing at Ally's. Liv couldn't get off work so all of them agreed to meet up in the Big Apple for some pre celebration partying.

"Honey" Alex spoke to Olivia in the 'Hi I'm a big ADA and you should not mess with me or god forbid lie to me voice'. She knew something was up.

"What?" Olivia shot back.

"You're hiding something. I know it. I mean why did you spent last night at your flat not here? You cut out nearly two hours early yesterday, didn't tell me where you were going and weren't at home when I got home. Was there something I did wrong? Is there someone else? You know I love you more than anything else in the world and I just want to know what's going on. Maybe I can fix things." Alex ranted.

"You want the truth, Alex, here's the truth. Nothing is wrong between us, I love you with all my heart, and you're the only one for me. A… a really close friend came in last night and we haven't seen each other in a long time. I wasn't trying to be secretive, I just wasn't, I'm not, ready for you to meet her." Olivia's past was a sensitive topic.

"Is she an ex?" Alex asked almost sadly.

"No!" Olivia exclaimed apologetically and frustrated at the same time. "It's hard to explain…"

"I'm listening"

"Well, when I was 15 I lived in a group home… 'Harriet Tubman Pennsylvania Group Home for Older Girls aka the Gateway to Hell'… shared a room with three other girls. Tempe was the oldest, you've probably read her books you know Temperance Brennan World Famous Anthropologist." Alex nodded in acknowledgement and waited for Olivia to continue. "Then it was me and them Sara. Sara Sidle was a year younger than me but in my grade in high school. She's a crime scene investigator in Vegas. And then there was little Al. Ally was a two years younger than me she was a freshman when I was a sophomore though. She's a doctor now, works at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital under this ass Dr. Gregory House. We were only together for one school year but we became like sisters. We still are like sisters. They know about me and well us. They're happy for me. Sara flew in from Vegas yesterday, she's the one I was closest to, despite the fact we got off to an impressively rocky start. I haven't seen her since last year's birthday bash. Her plane was delayed and by the time we got dinner and I was going to drop her off, it was late so I just stayed at my place. We had a lot of catching up to do. We talk about once a month and email often but it just doesn't cut it. I needed to see her, ya know?" Olivia paused.

"I understand that part but I don't know why you wouldn't tell me about them. You always said you had no family, why hide them?"

"Because they're a part of my past that I'm not proud of. I shouldn't have lied to you but it's too much for me to handle, us beginning our lives together and having my past haunt you."

"Ollie" Alex started using her pet name for Olivia "I love you, I really truly do. I want you to be happy with me and with yourself. You might not be ready for me to meet your sisters but I'm ready. I'll be ready whenever you are."

"Maybe by the end of the week… It'll be awhile before Sara will be back here. They want to meet you I know."

"Okay" Alex agreed and pulled Olivia into a tight embrace. "I love you" she whispered into her lover's ear.

Meanwhile Temperance and Ally were rushing to meet Sara and Liv in New York. Al's apartment was about an hour away from the city and who knows what the traffic was like and they only had an hour and a half to make it to Olivia's flat.

"Allison! We're going to be late" Temperance called up to her youngest sister. "And you know how Olivia's a stickler for punctuality."

"I'm coming Temp. Just a minute." Allison shouted as she raced down the stairs while pulling her hair up into a pony tail. "Do I look ready for a night on the town?" Ally laughed as she twirled around. She didn't really get out much let alone get to go to New York. Tempe smiled, how much their little Ally had changed from a thirteen year old lost in this world to a vibrant successful well adjusted young doctor.

"You look great, come on, we're going to be late. I haven't seen Sara and Liva for ever." Temp called out as she was running out to the car. Ally soon joined her.

"I know… I'm dying to see them too. I can't wait to gossip about Alex; I can't believe Liv is finally engaged to the woman of her dreams. She deserves it." Al and Temp continued in playful banter all the way into the city.

In New York, Olivia called up Sara; she and Alex had a bit of a romantic time and she was running late.

"Hey, Sar, I'm running really late, can you handle Temp and Al by yourself for a few minutes? I'll be over as soon as humanly possible."

"That's fine Livy. Mind sharing why you're running late, you know how Tempe always wants an explanation for everything." Sara asked mischievously.

"It is none of your business." Olivia stammered.

"Oh I know what you were doing and there's no keeping that a secret. I've been able to read you like an open book practically from the time I met you. Don't worry I won't tattle."

"Great thanks. I gotta go, see you in like half an hour hon." Olivia rushed to get prepared. Sara waited for her sisters to arrive.


End file.
